


Clouds of Sulfur: Harry's Diary

by catinilda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Portuguese, traduzida, version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catinilda/pseuds/catinilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/T: Eu não sei bem o que escrever, mas inicialmente vou começar com:</p><p>Essa fanfic não é minha, ela pertence ao tumblr imaginelarry.tumblr.com, e a autora me autorizou a traduzi-la. O link dela está aqui (http://imaginelarry.tumblr.com/post/39276363759/clouds-of-sulfur-harrys-diary)<br/>E como eu já disse, ela me autorizou. Eu não sei se pode ou não postar traduções, mas pelo que vi... Eu acho que sim. Ou eu não entendi muito bem.</p><p>Em segundo lugar, vai ter muitos erros. São 05:00 da manhã e eu estou com sono, cansada, e com o coração partido. Isso já aconteceu antes, e continua acontecendo até hoje.</p><p>O preconceito nunca irá acabar amigos, as pessoas vão continuar a julgar as outras pelas suas escolhas, ou nesse caso, os seus amores.</p><p>Eu li essa fic a um tempo atrás, jogando no tradutor, e eu chorei muito. Não chorei apenas porque eles morrem, chorei porque essa foi a história de alguém. Poderia ter sido a minha ou a sua, quem sabe?</p><p>Ela me tocou profundamente... Eu não tenho palavras para descrevê-la. </p><p>E ainda tem uma segunda parte, que é o diário da Gemma. Basicamente, é o ponto de vista dela. Mostra como eles foram mortos e como ela lutou para conseguir justiça depois disso. É muito bonita, também.</p><p>Obrigada se você leu até aqui... Eu não sei mais o que escrever, obrigada!</p></blockquote>





	Clouds of Sulfur: Harry's Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clouds of Sulfur: Harry's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23530) by imaginelarry. 



O amor de Harry e Louis mudam suas vidas. 

"Porque é Adam e Eve,

Não Harry e Louis."

(Essa fic é baseada nos anos 60', preste atenção nas datas, haverá continuação).  
5 de maio, 1966.

Então, depois de muita consideração eu comecei um diário. Não sei onde isso vai levar. E, eu sou Harry, a propósito. É um prazer te conhecer, diário.

9 de maio, 1966.

Não foi um bom começo, ha. Mas, de qualquer maneira. Fomos para a igreja, hoje. O padre, Pai Bradley, falou sobre Deus perdoando nossos pecados. Ele disse que Deus é um Deus misericordioso, e se você está realmente arrependido, ele irá te perdoar. Eu cometi algum pecado? Eu não acho que tenha.

15 de maio, 1966.

Então, Pa me arranjou um emprego na mercearia local. É um trabalho simples, na maior parte do tempo. Eu ajudo os clientes e varro. Mas é dinheiro no meu bolso. Porque, nesse verão, eu quero pedir Bethany para sair comigo. Eu teria perguntado antes, mas que garota namoraria um garoto sem dinheiro? Além de que, é a coisa certa a se fazer.

24 de maio, 1966.

Trabalhar é chato. Eu estou no trabalho agora, na verdade, escrevendo. Isso é tão chato. Tem um cliente, mas ele está nos fundos. Eu vou para a escola com ele. Eu só não consigo me lembrar de seu nome. Ah, ele está vindo agora! Eu devo ir.

26 de maio, 1966.

Eu falei com Bethany hoje. Eu disse a ela que tinha um emprego, e a chamei para um encontro. Ela disse que sim, e nosso encontro seria em uma festa no lago. Eu estou animado! O que eu irei usar?

29 de maio, 1966.

Ontem eu fui ao meu encontro com Bethany. Tinha uma grande fogueira perto do lado e muitas pessoas. Nós conversamos e dançamos muitas vezes. Tinha álcool, e eu e ela ficamos bêbados. Nós escapamos sorrateiramente, e fomos para os arbustos. E nós beijamos. Eu me senti tão bem... Sua pele quente por baixo dos meus dedos. Eu quero fazer isso de novo.

30 de maio, 1966.

No trabalho de novo, estou em um intervalo. O garoto que eu vou pra escola, Louis é seu nome, e nós conversamos. Acontece que ele estava na festa também. Ele era um rapaz legal, queria que tivéssemos nos falado. Muito divertido.

2 de junho, 1966.

Algo aconteceu. Eu vi Bethany de novo e disse a ela que eu tinha gostado do que nós tínhamos feito na festa, e que eu queria fazer de novo, se ela estivesse disposta. E aí, ela me disse que nós não fizemos nada juntos, sua irmã veio e a levou para casa cedo. Isso não pode estar certo... Se não foi Beth, então quem eu beijei?

5 de junho, 1966.

Na missa, essa manhã, Pai Bradley falou sobre homossexualidade. Ele disse de Sodom e Gomorrah, como Deus castiga pessoas que são homossexuais. Eu quero dizer, eu entendi isso. Casamento é entre homem e mulher. Mas... Quem pode mudar quem você ama?

Louis estava lá também. Falamos antes, mas depois eu não consegui mais acha-lo. Fiquei pensado para onde ele teria ido.

8 de junho, 1966.

Eu vi Louis no meu intervalo hoje, de novo. Eu perguntei para onde ele tinha ido depois da missa no domingo. Ele disse que tinha que fazer algo para sua mãe, então, caso fechado! Eu não tinha ideia do quão engraçado Louis era. Esse cara era hilário! Nós planejamos sair para pescar em alguns dias. Ele disse que ele ia com seu pai, mas ele não pode ir. Ah, tudo bem. Parece que eu tenho um novo amigo!

11 de junho, 1966.

Então, a pescaria. Louis e eu fomos pescar hoje. Foi legal, sabe? Descobrimos muitas coisas, um sobre o outro. Ele irá para a universidade no outono, e ele está estudando direito. Ele me disse que apenas quer ajudar pessoas como ele no mundo real, fora de Cheshire. Eu não sei o que ele quis dizer, mas não perguntei. Tenho que admitir, eu estava com inveja. Eu não posso fugir da universidade mais um ano. Algumas pessoas tem toda a diversão.

15 de junho, 1966.

Tem sido um pouco, não? Louis e eu saímos a semana toda. Apenas nos divertindo, jogando futebol nos campos depois do trabalho. Ele é muito bom, eu disse a ele que ele deveria desistir de direito e tentar na Man U. Ele é ESSE bom.

Eu senti que, por meu conhecimento e entendimento do jogo, eu deveria ser um pouco melhor do que eu sou. Mas Louis disse que podia me ensinar. Eu não posso esperar, pra ser honesto.

20 de junho, 1966.

Teve um piquenique na igreja ontem. Eu conheci a mãe de Louis, Jay. Ela é tão legal. Lou conheceu meus pais também, e Gemma. Eu brinquei com suas irmãs- você sabia que Louis tem QUATRO irmãs? E duas são gêmeas! Eu posso imaginar o barulho em sua casa, Céus!

Mas aí, choveu em todo mundo. E nós tivemos que correr para nos esconder. Eu e Lou corremos para debaixo dessa grande árvore, e ele me deu sua jaqueta então eu continuei seco. Nós sentamos aqui, conversando e rindo. E... Eu não sei se eu deveria escrever isso, mas coisas aconteceram. Não apenas uma. Um beijo. Ou qualquer coisa. Nossas mãos se tocaram muito. E eu acho que ele estava tentando segurar minha mão? Eu não sei. Mas eu ainda tenho sua jaqueta. E cheira como ele.

Só que isso não significa nada, porque nós somos amigos. Melhores amigos. E não é como se nós não tivéssemos feito nada... Adam e Eve, não Adam e Steve.

24 de junho, 1966.

Lou veio hoje aqui. Ele dirigia a caminhonete do seu pai e ele estava me ensinando a dirigir. Eu tenho que dizer que, pela minha primeira vez, eu não sou assim tão ruim! Ele estava muito perto de mim. Quero dizer, eu sei que ele tinha que estar para me mostrar como segurar o volante e o câmbio manual. Mas, eu podia cheira-lo. E o primeiro pensamento que eu tive foi que eu queria me inclinar e cheirar seu pescoço. E eu me esqueci de devolver a jaqueta dele. E ainda cheirava como ele. Eu precisava sair... Pensei se Bethany estaria livre sexta.

30 de junho, 1966

Hoje. Foi. Tão. Ruim. Eu levei Bethany para sair. Nós fomos ver um filme. E Louis estava lá, não tão longe de nós. Acho que ele estava sozinho?

Mas, de qualquer forma. Ele estava lá, e eu estava aqui. E ela quis me beijar. E aconteceu. Mas eu... Eu não consegui... Não consegui tirar Louis da minha mente. Era como se… No meu cérebro, eu estivesse beijando ele. E era como se eu conseguisse sentir seu cheiro, e sentir o seu gosto. E então eu percebi. Louis foi a pessoa que eu beijei na festa. Por causa do cheiro da sua jaqueta, eu consegui lembrar do cheiro da festa. Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso.

Era Louis.

Louis Tomlinson.

Eu não consegui ficar aqui depois disso. Então eu levei Bethany para casa, e ela estava zangada, mas eu não consegui pensar sobre isso. E no meu caminho pra casa, eu corri até Louis. E eu tentei evita-lo, porque eu poderia cheirá-lo e tudo que eu queria era respirá-lo. Mas foi assim que Sodom e Gomorrah foram castigados. E Deus não gosta de homens que querem beijar outros homens. Que querem respirá-los.

E ele me viu, e tentou falar comigo, mas eu continuei andando. Eu não podia parar. Eu sabia que se eu parasse eu iria beijá-lo! Então eu mandei... Eu o mandei se foder. Então ele gritou comigo, e eu gritei de volta, e, Jesus! Eu acho que ele me odeia agora. E tudo que eu quero é beijá-lo!

Mas eu ainda tenho sua jaqueta, e agora eu estou tentando fazer minhas lágrimas não caírem nela e eu realmente quero cheirar o pescoço dele. E você não tem ideia do quão assustador é, saber que você gosta de outros garotos. Mas você é apenas um livro, porque você se importaria?

2 de julho, 1966.

Não vi Louis em dois dias. Minha cabeça dói. Eu acho que Gemma sabe.

3 de julho, 1966.

O cheiro de Louis está sumindo da jaqueta. Eu sinto a falta dele.

4 de julho, 1966.

Ele veio até a loja hoje. Mas ele não olhou para mim, nem quando eu me desculpei. Então ele saiu. Eu chorei no meu intervalo, no banheiro. Ele nunca mais vai olhar pra mim.

6 de julho, 1966.

Meus pais estão começando a se preocupar. Eu não posso contar a eles, eles me matariam! Mas Gemma veio até o meu quarto e me abraçou. Ela me deixou chorar em seu ombro. Ela disse que não me amava menos, e que ela tentaria fazê-lo falar comigo. Onde eu estaria sem a minha irmã mais velha? Eu agraço a Deus por ela.

Louis. Eu preciso de Louis. Porque isso dói tanto?

7 de julho, 1966.

Eu vi Louis na missa hoje. Ele continuou me ignorando. E o Pai Bradley falou sobre os sete pecados. Especialmente luxúria. Ele disse que os homossexuais eram sementes de luxúria de Satã que foram mandados a terra para desvirtuar as pessoas do caminho de Deus. Isso não podia ser certo, porque tudo que eu queria era ter Louis em meus braços e o respirar. Eu quase gritei isso alto.

Depois da missa eu peguei Lou nos fundos da igreja e eu apenas... Beijei-o. E eu tenho certeza que eu chorei. Porque tudo estava um borrão. Eu disse que sentia a sua falta e eu que eu sentia muito pelo que tinha dito. Eu disse que o amava. Eu não esperava que fosse dizer isso, então apenas saiu. Eu estava sendo honesto.

Eu falei a ele que não importava o que fosse eu não o deixaria até que ele me aceitasse. Então, ele me puxou e me beijou. E eu consegui cheirá-lo e sentir seu gosto, e eu o segurei forte. E nós ficamos atrás da igreja e nos beijamos, e eu nunca quis que ele fosse embora. Eu poderia falar mais, mas isso é o suficiente, então só falarei isso:

Ele disse que me amava também.

9 de julho, 1966.

Lou e eu fomos pescar hoje. Nós não pegamos muito peixe, mas as minhas costas ficaram doídas, já que eu tive que deitar no chão do barco quando nós nos beijamos. Foi muito difícil de explicar isso para Mamãe e Pa, (Pa é uma palavra que significa “Pai”, se você tiver essa dúvida) mas Louis e eu aparecemos com um álibi e eu acho que funcionou. Haha.

11 de julho, 1966.

Eu vi Louis no trabalho hoje. Ele ficou por perto e nós conversamos. Você não sabe o quanto é forte, até que seu namorado está perto de você e você não pode tocá-lo. Haha. Namorado. Louis Tomlinson é meu namorado. Isso soa muito bem na minha cabeça, e estou pensando como isso soa alto.

Quando ninguém estava olhando na loja, ele me beijou. Foi só um selinho, mas levou tudo que eu tinha para não ir mais. Coisas como essa eram arriscadas. Mas Louis sempre gostou de ser arriscado. Eu acho que é por isso que eu o amo.

E, ah, isso também soa melhor alto do que no papel! Haha!

15 de julho, 1966.

Louis me chamou para jantar. Não tenho certeza se Jay sabia sobre nós, mas ela foi legal como sempre. As garotas falaram como sentiram minha falta, porque eu era divertido. Elas disseram que queriam trocar Louis por mim! Haha! Então nós sentamos no sofá e assistimos televisão. Lottie dormiu na minha perna. Louis me beijou no escuro. Foi ótimo. Fez-me pensar se eu e o Louis tínhamos a possibilidade de algum dia ter uma família.

21 de julho, 1966.

Eu não consigo acreditar que eu não sou mais virgem! Louis veio, e nós escapamos hoje mais cedo, de manhã. E ele me levou até os campos onde jogamos futebol, e nós deitamos debaixo das estrelas. E nos beijamos. E então, fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Não vou detalhar muito, mas foi mágico. Fazer amor com Lou, observar o pôr-do-sol... Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida.

7 de agosto, 1966.

Wow, eu não escrevo a um bom tempo! Sinceras desculpas, diário. Mas eu queria dizer, Louis e eu estamos juntos a um mês agora. E parece que faz muito tempo. Eu sinto que quero estar com ele pelo resto da minha vida. Wow.

13 de Agosto, 1966.

Eu dei um anel a Lou hoje. Como, você sabe… Um anel de promessa. E eu prometi a ele que não importava o que, eu sempre iria amá-lo e ninguém poderia me fazer deixá-lo. Eu dei a ele em seu quarto, mas ele quis fazer grande coisa disso (ele é adorável, você sabe!). Então fomos ao campo, embaixo da grande árvore onde sentamos debaixo da chuva algumas semanas atrás.

E ele pegou minha minhas mãos nas dele, e pegou meu anel. Ele disse “Harry, esse tempo com você tem sido o melhor da minha vida. E com esse anel, eu prometo te amar incondicionalmente, e sem limites. Eu prometo ficar do seu lado mesmo com os altos e baixos da vida. Eu serei seu, para ter e manter, até o fim dos tempos.”

Então ele deslizou o anel pelo meu dedo, meu dedo de casamento. Eu peguei seu anel e fiz a mesma coisa, palavra por palavra, e coloquei o anel nele. Então, nos beijamos, debaixo da árvore, e eu juro que nunca amei ninguém do tanto que eu amava Louis nesse momento. Então fomos de volta para seu quarto e fizemos amor até que ficamos suados e cansados, mesmo que eu não possa andar direito. Eu o amo.

20 de agosto, 1966.

Não escrevi por um tempo. Mas. Tem rumores rodando na cidade. Sobre mim... E Louis. As pessoas estão falando, e isso é perigoso. Eu acho que alguém nos viu debaixo da árvore. Eu realmente penso isso.

24 de agosto, 1966.

Meu Pa me perguntou sobre os rumores hoje, no jantar. Eu não sabia... Não sabia o que dizer, então eu apenas disse que eram apenas rumores. Eu odeio negar algo que eu amo tanto... Odeio negar meu amor por Louis! Mas, se ele soubesse, ele iria me matar. E eu realmente quero dizer isso. Ele colocaria uma arma na minha cabeça.

Porque é Adam e Eve.

Não Harry e Louis.

26 de agosto, 1966.

Eu tinha que ver Louis hoje. Então eu faltei no trabalho e fui vê-lo. Ele me disse que seu Pa também perguntou a ele. Toda pessoa que se aproximava, perguntava. Ele me disse que negou. Eu disse a ele que estava assustado. As pessoas nessa cidade, Cheshire, não gostam dos homossexuais. Eles matam os homossexuais, e eu e Louis não queremos morrer porque nos amamos! Isso não é justo!

Ele me acalmou, então, nós apenas jogamos futebol até que o sol foi embora. Uma vez no escuro, nós finalmente nos beijamos. A grama está alta essa época, então nós deitamos e nos beijamos até que não conseguíamos mais respirar. Nós fizemos amor também. Eu amo Louis. Eu não posso viver sem ele.

Mas, eu ainda estou bem assustado.

30 de agosto, 1966.

Eles nos viram dessa vez. Definitivamente, eles nos viram.

O ponto é que, nós estávamos bem escondidos. Estávamos na beira do lago, onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez, bem no fundo da água, e estava bem escuro. Nós estávamos atrás de alguns arbustos. Acho que, ambos, estávamos bem ansiosos. Mas eu quis desfrutar disso. Eu deitei em seus braços, e ele nos meus, e nós conversamos. Conversamos sobre crianças, sobre ficarmos juntos pelos próximos 100 anos. E rimos. Louis e eu não tínhamos rido em público esses dias.

Louis continuava engraçado como sempre! Minha barriga doía porque ele era muito engraçado! E isso durou três horas. Foi fantástico.

Então, do nada, algumas luzes começaram a brilhar. Pessoas estavam lá, eles estavam nos assistindo. Tinha alguns caras da cidade que meu Pa conhecia. Eles nos pegaram. Eles vieram até nos, gritando coisas do tipo “bichas” e “homossexuais satânicos”.

Eu nunca estive com tanto medo, até então.

Vindo do nada, Gemma veio correndo até a beira do lago. Ela gritava para os homens, gritava e gritava para distrai-los. Louis e eu corremos. Nós demos a volta pelo lago, para as árvores, e corremos até a cidade. “Precisamos sair daqui!” Louis disse. Ele soava tão assustado quanto eu. “Precisamos ir embora, escute Harry-“ ele me agarrou pelos braços, então, me virou- “Harry, volte para sua casa e pegue suas coisas! E- Eu sei um lugar para onde podemos ir para passar a noite, eu tenho dinheiro. Nós podemos ir para Londres. Achar um lugar, e nunca mais voltar! Apenas... Apenas pegue uma mochila. Eu voltarei e te pegarei!”

Eu não queria deixa-lo. Nem por um momento. Eu conseguia escutar as pessoas rodeando a cidade, gritando por nós, procurando por nós. Se dividir era uma coisa ruim a se fazer. Eles nos matariam.

Mas Louis me disse para confiar nele, então eu fiz. Nós nos beijamos como se nós nunca mais fóssemos nos beijar. (Nós provavelmente não íamos. Nesse ponto, nós não sabíamos.) Então ele correu de volta até sua casa enquanto eu corri de volta pra cá.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, não tinha ninguém. Eu acho que a mãe e Pa estava procurando por nós, nesse momento. Então eu tive que me mexer rápido, procurando minha mochila. Alguém bateu na porta da frente, eu estou assustado.

Ah, é apenas Gemma. Ela disse que tinha Louis lá embaixo, e disse para eu me apressar. Ela também disse que tinha uma multidão se formando lá fora, esperando. Eles não queriam destruiu a casa porque Pa estava lá fora também, e ele provavelmente me quer morto mais do que o resto deles.

Mas... Enquanto eu escrevo isso... Eu sei como isso vai acabar. Eu sei disso. Louis e eu vamos morrer. Eu consigo sentir isso em meus ossos… Eu não sei como, mas nós vamos. Essa era minha última noite vivo.

É desesperador, sabe? Como eu não posso nem amar meu namorado porque as pessoas não nos querem juntos. Por causa de algum livro, ou alguma religião que eu acho que parei de acreditar a tempos atrás. É desesperados saber que faltam 30 minutos para que eu morra. Enquanto eu morro, eu estou preocupado com Lou, porque ele não merece isso.

Eu pensei em algo... Quando ele me disse que queria ser um advogado para pessoas como ele... Ele disse homossexuais como ele. Como nós. Ele queria nos dar proteção, leis, então as pessoas não teriam que nos matar. E, merda, a escrita esta toda borrada porque eu estou chorando. Droga.

Eu… Eu vou deixar esse livro aqui. Eu vou deixar no quarto de Gemma, então ela vai poder te achar. Então ela poderá saber. Então ela poderá ter algo para lembrar-se de mim... Uma prova de que eu estive vivo. Merda, eu queria algo que Lou tivesse escrito, então ele poderia ser lembrando também. Espere! Ele me escreveu uma nota a um tempo atrás, um adorável poema. Eu vou deixa-lo aqui. Okay.

Obrigada, diário, por escutar. Obrigada a quem ler isso. Obrigada por manter minha memória viva. Eu vou descer as escadas agora, e orgulhosamente, pegar a mão de meu namorado, e Louis e eu vamos lá para fora, orgulhosos e apaixonados, e ninguém vai poder nos parar.

E mesmo se eles nos matarem, eles nunca vão nos parar. Nós fizemos votos. Promessas.

Nosso amor era sem limites. Eterno.

Sinceramente,

Harry Tomlinson

 

P.s: O amor é igual.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Eu não sei bem o que escrever, mas inicialmente vou começar com:
> 
> Essa fanfic não é minha, ela pertence ao tumblr imaginelarry.tumblr.com, e a autora me autorizou a traduzi-la. O link dela está aqui (http://imaginelarry.tumblr.com/post/39276363759/clouds-of-sulfur-harrys-diary)  
> E como eu já disse, ela me autorizou. Eu não sei se pode ou não postar traduções, mas pelo que vi... Eu acho que sim. Ou eu não entendi muito bem.
> 
> Em segundo lugar, vai ter muitos erros. São 05:00 da manhã e eu estou com sono, cansada, e com o coração partido. Isso já aconteceu antes, e continua acontecendo até hoje.
> 
> O preconceito nunca irá acabar amigos, as pessoas vão continuar a julgar as outras pelas suas escolhas, ou nesse caso, os seus amores.
> 
> Eu li essa fic a um tempo atrás, jogando no tradutor, e eu chorei muito. Não chorei apenas porque eles morrem, chorei porque essa foi a história de alguém. Poderia ter sido a minha ou a sua, quem sabe?
> 
> Ela me tocou profundamente... Eu não tenho palavras para descrevê-la. 
> 
> E ainda tem uma segunda parte, que é o diário da Gemma. Basicamente, é o ponto de vista dela. Mostra como eles foram mortos e como ela lutou para conseguir justiça depois disso. É muito bonita, também.
> 
> Obrigada se você leu até aqui... Eu não sei mais o que escrever, obrigada!


End file.
